


The life of Peter and Shiloh Parker

by Emmy_Hope



Series: Spider-Man (Just Hold On A Little Longer) [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Broke Peter Parker, Bruce Banner - Freeform, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter is Not Impressed, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Smart Peter Parker, Thor - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, i still don't know what i'm doing, second ao3 story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmy_Hope/pseuds/Emmy_Hope
Summary: Peter and Shiloh Parker do other students homework to earn a bit of money to help out at home when needed. They continue doing this until they've caught the attention of somebody who will lead them to some people who will become very important to them.Hi. The story is probably better than the summary, so check it out!





	The life of Peter and Shiloh Parker

“Hey, there’s another English paper due this Thursday, Pete,” Shiloh informed her brother, sitting down, handing him an orange juice that she had gotten from the vending machine with some change she had found on their way to school that morning.  
“Gotcha,” he nodded his thanks, taking a sip of the slightly bitter juice, and handed it back. “The same topic as the last one, yeah?”  
“No,” She said, pulling her notebook out of her worn down bag, setting it between them. “I thought we could do this one on generational differences, you know?”  
“Sure,” He shrugged, and began to write down key points for the paper. “It shouldn’t take too long. Who’s this for, anyway?”  
“Lucy,” Shiloh grabbed the apple from her brother's tray and took a small bite. “She’s a sophomore. Said she can’t afford to fail this class, so. That’s where we come in, obviously.”  
“What’re we charging her?”  
“$50 for the first paper, $45 for the second.”  
“Already set a date for the second?”  
“Pretty much,” She nodded, “She was ready to set it, but I told her to wait until she got the results for this one back, and then we’d talk.”  
“Alright, sounds good to me, Lou,” Peter chuckled, continuing to eat his lunch. “We still doing movie night tonight?”  
“Of course!” Shiloh smiled, “I think Aunt May said she should be home around 7:30 tonight, so we should start dinner close to 7:00. Then we can watch a movie with her, too.”  
“Sounds good to me,” He agreed, “I’m actually not gonna be home until around 6:00 anyways, Ned wants me to come over to help him with some homework.”  
“Ohh, Ned from chemistry?” She asked, giggling when her brother blushed. “It Is! Oh my god, is this a date?”  
“It’s not! Be quiet!” He shushed her, glancing around them to make sure no one overheard.  
“Sorry, I’m sorry,” She apologized, “I didn’t mean to upset you.”  
“No, it’s fine,” He sighed, “It’s not a date, he really does just want some extra help. He seems like a nice guy, so I’m doing it for free...Besides, there’s no way he’d be interested in someone like me.”  
“What do you mean, ‘someone like me’, Pete?” She frowned, “You’re an amazing guy!”  
“Alright, Lou,” He rolled his eyes but smiled at her anyway, “Sure. Thanks.”  
“I’m serious!” The bell rang, interrupting them. “Even if he doesn’t like you like that, there’s gonna be someone out there who’ll think the best of you.”  
“I know, pipsqueak,” He grinned, pulling her into a quick hug. “Thank you. Come on, we gotta get to class. You gonna get a ride from your friend again today, right?”  
“Yeah, I think so,” She nodded, “I’ll have her text Ned if something changes, okay?”  
“Alrighty, be careful.”


End file.
